Healing Hearts
by Imagineforever1992
Summary: Marcus has been alone for centuries since his wife left. Caius thought he was in love but always felt empty. Until she entered their life and began to heal their hearts.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in my throne looking out the window like I always do. Everyday since she left me here alone and empty. Nothing could catch my attention no book now sound of music no conversation my brothers tried to bring me in. I evaporated into the background. Like an old statue in a city square. There but passed by everyday. I wished she could of just confided in me. Then I could have saved her. From her drastic end. Now she us gone along with all my happiness. No tears fall. All that's left is this empty vessel of a body. My soul left me centuries ago. The only thing that keeps me alive is my brothers need for me to be by their sides and the weekly innocent blood that is shed by the lives we take. I want to leave to go to my room to be alone but we have to deal with this insolent child that had the audacity to try and reveal himself in the name of love. He doesn't even know what true love is. Claiming that this human girl is his true mate. Truth is she is and I don't have the heart to lie to them. Because I know the pain of losing mine. Aro dismisses them with the oath and promise that she will be turned. I have a feeling this won't be the last time we have to deal with them. That girl is a magnet for trouble. I sighed to myself as I watched from my window as they left through the courtyard. Aro turned to me. "Is there something you would like to say brother? Aro asked I turned and looked at him I could hear the thumping of heartbeats coming closer. "I believe our meals are arriving soon." I answered and looked back out the window. I heard the doors open then Aro greet all the tourist. I looked over to everyone when aro introduced me. I nodded and said a prayer to all the gods to except their souls.

All my first chapters are short because I am setting things up if you like vote review share follow do what ever you like I love reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Thump Thump all the heartbeats swirled together calm then speeding up as they realized that something bad was going to happen. Every heartbeat jumped when the heavy wooden doors slammed shut behind them. Then the room was filled with blood curdling screams. they echoed through the throne room then there was dead silence. Bright red blood coated the floor and flowed towards the drain in the middle of the floor. I began to sit back down on my throne when i heard it the soft thump of a small weak heartbeat. I turned around and looked towards the bodies i didn't see anything. the guards were picking up the bodies one by one. I saw a light pink blanket peaking out from under a woman with black midnight hair she was holding a mans hand they were so young. and looked peaceful laying there lifeless holding onto each other. I envied them wishing it could have been me and her laying there. I changed my focus back to the pink blanket. then out of the silence there was a ear piercing cry i bent down and moved the blanket it revealed a small baby girl with a head full of thick black curly hair. i picked her up gently in my arms my undead heart seemed to beat for a split second when it hit me that this little life was the child of the young couple now lying lifeless on the floor at my feet. my gift automatically switched on and i inwardly gasped in shock. running from me and this little life a bright golden cord tied me to her and her to me. i held her close to my chest and cooed to her and softly bounced her in my arms trying to console her. when she had calmed down and fell asleep i hadn't realized i was smiling till aro had cleared his throat and i looked up at him to see him smiling at me. i looked around and saw that everyone had stopped in their steps and was watching me hold my new charge. "Brother I hope you know what your getting yourself into." Caius said as he walked over. he looked over my arm to look at her. " She's my mate." i said softly as i softly caressed her small cheek. i could feel the shocked looks of everyone in the room i handed her to caius and walked back over to her parents i looked through her fathers wallet and found a picture of him and her mother together holding her. i put it in my coat pocket. caius handed her back quickly to me. and sat back down on his throne. in a matter of minutes then throne room was back to it pristine perfection it was before the massacre. i excused myself and took her to my quarters. there i laid her down in the middle of my bed and propped some pillows around her so she wouldn't fall off the bed even though it would be impossible since she couldn't even crawl and my bed was a double king-size bed. i placed two more Sherpa blankets over her and started a fire so she wouldn't be cold. "whats you name little one." i took out the picture of her family and looked on the back her mothers name was Emily and her father name was Daniel on the bottom was her beautiful name Katerina Louise Kingston. I said her name a few times. letting it flow off my lips. it was perfect she was perfect. a knock on the door disrupted my bonding moment. "you may enter Jane." i knew it was her. Jane walked in softly. " um, master i found the diaper bag her mother had with her when they came in she left it in the coat closet. there area a few diapers, some bottles, some formula also clothes. me and Chelsea will go into town tomorrow and get more supplies for the little one." she said as she placed it down on the end of the bed then left once she was gone i laid down next to Katerina and waited till she woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

Two hours later Katerina began to cry. Then the most awful stenched filled my nostrils. She had done her personal business and was demanding to be changed. Even though she couldn't speak her ear piercing scream was enough for me to hurry up and get a clean diaper. I was cursing my vampire senses right now as I changed her. I will have to invest in some nose plugs for the palace. I finished then changed her into a little onesie and a sleeper with bears and hearts and some socks and hand covers so she was warm. It swaddled her into a thick blanket. I took an empty bottle and the formula and took her to the kitchen. I filled the bottle with warm water, put the formula in and shook it she started to wriggle in my arms and whine. I put the bottle between her tiny lips and she began to eat automatically. As she ate she wrapped her hand around my finger. I watched as she ate noisily. She opened her eyes they were big and full of wonderment as she stared back at me. Her lashes were long and swept across her rosy cheeks as she blinked. She was slowly stealing bits of my undead heart replacing it with pieces of life. she finished her bottle I put it in the sink. I placed her against my shoulder and began to burp her. In a few minutes she let out a loud belch accompanied with the horrendous scent of formula. Honestly I didn't know how humans could feed their children this stuff. But it will have to do for her. I cradled her back in my arms and made my way to Aro's study. I reached my destination and walked in I was immediately surrounded by my sister in laws Sculpicia and Athendora. I pulled Katerina closer to me. Calm down Marcus we aren't going to steal her we just want to meet her and possibly hold her so that you can speak with Aro and caius. Sculpicia said as she moved closer fine but you need to be gentle I carefully placed Katerina in her arms I began to have separation anxiety. It's OK Marcus me and Athendora will be sitting by the fireplace. I watched the girls walk away towards the couch and sit with her. They were cooing and shaking a small rattle in front of her I calmed myself and turned towards Aro and caius.

Well now that you finally have joined us I think we need to discuss the baby in the room. Caius said as he flipped through a book trying to look like he didn't care. But in secret he did and Marcus could see the bond slowly forming between his elusive brother and his mate does she have a name asked Aro yes her name is Katerina Louise Kingston Marcus replied as he looked over to her. That's a very beautiful name it suits her. I'm glad you have found a new mate brother hopefully soon you will be back to your old self once again. Aro replied what will she be to us? Once she gets older we will have to tell her about her parents. Aro asked I was hoping you would help with that I will be her uncle and I was hoping you and Sculpicia would be her adoptive parents. Marcus asked Sculpicia walked over we would be honored to Marcus she answered before Aro could decline Aro looked at his wife and saw how happy she was holding Katerina and nodded in agreement. I have sent Jane and Chelsea out to get supplies and Demetri and Felix are getting furniture and an extensive supply of wood to set up in the room in the middle of our quarters. I figured since she will need a room of her own. She will need to be changed once she reaches maturity. Aro explained I know I decided that when she twenty five would be a good age she would be a year younger than I was when u was turned. Marcus replied Good now that, that is settled I think I will throw a ball in honor of our new member a small one only those within the castle I want her kept secret until she is turned Aro said as he reached out to sculpicia to take Katerina. He held her he looked down at her and smiled she will be a beauty when she is older. He handed her back to Marcus she will stay in my quarters for her first few months then I will move her to the nursery. Marcus said agreed brother Aro replied now if you will excuse me I need to spend time with Sculpicia. Come my beautiful wife we have some things to catch up on he walked out of the study with Sculpicia trailing behind him. Oh by all the gods what is that horrendous stench caius said as he covered his nose Marcus smiled oh that would Katerina I need to change her diaper I suggest you invest in a nose plug because there will be alot of these. Marcus laughed at the appalled look caius gave as he made a quick exit. Athendora followed behind laughing as well. Well little one it's just you and me now for now and forever. Let's go get you a clean diaper he went back to his quarters and cleaned her up. Then fed her one more time before he laid her back down to sleep.

He began to go thru the diaper bag and cleared the top drawer. he organized everything when he opened the side pocket he found her birth certificate along with a note inside that read please take care of our little girl we are too young and poor. please let her know we love her. thank you.

he put the letter away he finished then went and sat by the fire and began to read one of the many books that were stacked ext to his chair and waited for her too awaken to eat again.


	4. Chapter 4

Eeee! came the high pitch squeal. aro was walking by when he heard her. he opened the door and walked in. Katerina was standing up in her crib and bouncing slightly . Da she squealed hello my beautiful girl. Aro picked her up and kissed her forehead. He changed her diaper and changed her clothes to a green dress and booties. Come Katerina Marcus is waiting for us. He carried her down to the throne room. he walked inmarcus and caius were debating about an issue from Roman times. Mar cai she squealed with delight Marcus looked up and walked over to her. Aro handed her to him how are you my little princessa Marcus hugged her then walked over to his throne and place her down in front of his throne with some of her toys. She began to play with the blocks and her doll. He sat down and an continued debating with caius. Suddenly the doors opened and in walked a guard and Irina denali. Marcus stood up and hid Katerina from view. Aro turned ah to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit miss Denali he said I have come to report a crime. The Cullen's have done something unspeakable. Let me see my dear Aro asked as he took her hand into his he closed his eyes for a few seconds then opened them oh my what an interesting turn of events. Thank you Irina. Guard please show Irina to a private chamber while we discuss what we will do about this issue Katerina peaked out from behind Marcus cloak Marcus turned around and picked her up and placed her on his lap. We will have to gather witness that are loyal to us. We and our elite guards will come with us. Marcus you will have to leave Katerina here with the wives then we will return to pick them up on our way to forks. We will have to bring her with us Marcus we have no other choice. I'm okay with leaving her here with the women but I don't feel comfortable with bringing her to forks. Marcus replied brother she will be safe out wives will hold her and there will be at least six guards around them at all times. Caius reassured fine but if she is harmed in any way I will rip off the heads of the ones who hurt her. Marcus replied I would expect anything else. Aro replied Marcus stood up with Katerina in his arms he left the throne room he walked to his room and entered he place Katerina on his bed and gave her some toys. She started to play as he sat down beside her. He was worried about the up coming events. Katerina kept on trying to get his attention by handing him one of her toys she looked up at him and saw the worry in his face she crawled into his lap and put her hand against his cheek. He looked back at her and into her eyes. Then he heard a small child like voice in his head saying it will be okay. She then let go of his cheek and crawled back to her toys. He tried to process what just happened but couldn't because he wasn't even sure if it was real. He pulled out his journal that he kept to keep track of her growth. He wrote about the incident then put it away. Foo she said reaching up for him. OK princessa let's get you some dinner. Marcus picked her up and took her to the kitchen. When they arrived caius was already there blending up some carrots and peas along with applesauce. He took out two bowls and empty the food into them. Katerina saw him Cai she called he turned around if caius was human he would be blushing she reached for him he took her and placed her in the highchair. I thought you said you didn't care about the quote baby thing Marcus asked teasingly I do. It's just I don't want my reputation ruined by others seeing this side of me caius replied oh yes we can have our most vicious king being known for having a heart. Marcus replied sarcastically he sat on a bar stool and watched as caius feed Katerina he was laughing inwardly at the sight of caius trying to get her to eat opening his mouth like a fish out of water and doing train and airplane noises before putting the spoon in her mouth Katerina was eating everything and giggling in delight at caius antics. As he watched he checked the bond between caius and Katerina he was shocked how could this be. Running between Katerina and caius was a small faint golden cord. Marcus didn't want to jump to conclusions just yet maybe his bond reading was off. He didn't want to dwell on it now. Ten minutes later she finished caius I think she is wearing more of the food on her face than she actually ate. Marcus noted yeah she is always a messy eater caius replied as he cleaned her face and took her out if the highchair. Here she needs a change and a bath Marcus laughed not a word to anyone he warned my lips are sealed Marcus replied smiling caius started to leave bye cai Katerina said and waved caius waved back then left. Marcus gave her a bath and got her dressed in a sleeper that was warm. He sat in the rocking chair in the nursery and pulled out a book to read. She sat in his lap and listened quietly when he finished she was still awake gen she said OK one more time princessa. He restarted to read again half way though she fell asleep. Marcus closed the book the place her in her crib he kissed her forehead then left and closed the door he went to his study he said Aro and caius name in seconds they were in his study. What's wrong brother. Aro asked I had an interesting thing happen today with Katerina. When I had her in my room I was sitting on the bed worrying about the upcoming events when she suddenly sat in my lap. She reached up and touched my cheek and looked at me when I looked at her it was as if I could hear a small childlike voice in my head saying it was going to be OK. Marcus explained Aro perked up at the information she may be gifted brother. Imagine how powerful her gift will be when she is turned. I would like to see if she will do it to others. Aro said my mate is not one of your experiments Aro and she's not a trophy like Alec and Jane for you to use at you expense. Marcus defined of coarse not brother I didn't mean to imply that it's just that it is exciting to think she will have a gift. Aro replied caius just listened he was intrigued as well he would always go into her nursery at night to watch over her as she slept he would talk to her softly telling her about everything. She was like a silent listener always there. But was it possible that she understood everything he told her he hoped so. Now brothers we depart from here to gather witness in two days I suggest you prepare everything you will need to leave for Katerina in the tower she will stay up there for safety. Aro instructed I will see you left. Caius left right after. Marcus sighed to himself he was going to miss her so much this separation will be a test of how strong their bond is. He just needed to prepare himself mentally he left his study then went back to his room for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Marcus was sitting by the window watching the clouds pass by. his mind kept wandering back to Katerina. He missed her dearly. They had been gone for a week and a half and he was feeling the separation strongly in his bond. He knew that she wouldn't feel it as much as he did being that she was still a baby. He closed the window when the sun began to shine through. He looked over to where Aro was sitting. He was reading multiple newspapers from every country they had stopped at. THe perks of being a 3,000 year old vampire. You got to learn every language around the world ancient to current. All three of them were fluent in all. They were about to land in Japan. Rumor was that Carlisle had recruited many of their own witnesses and their last one was still in Japan. Aro wanted to get to the witness they had recruited before her could leave. The Cullen's little Seer had undoubtedly already seen when they were arriving in Forks. Marcus turned his attention to where Caius was sitting with Felix. They were playing a their 50th game of chess. They were in an intense competition in all actually Caius was losing terribly and wouldn't give up until he had won. He was a sore loser when it came to games he would continue playing until he became the victor. Marcus took out a picture of Katerina and him. Don't worry master, before you know it you will see your little Princessa. Jane said as she sat next to him. We all miss her dearly. Demitri reassured I believe we all had the same idea of bringing a picture of our princess. Marcus around the plane and saw everyone had a picture in their hands of their princess. Marcus began to feel better about bringing her with them to Forks. Seeing how everyone had strong bonds to his little one. He smiled Thank you everone for your support he replied. An hour later they arrived. The sun had set as they were landing. Demetri please track down Torshio. Alec, Felix accompany him if Torshio tries to run you know what to do Alec. Aro commanded yes master they said then they were gone. Come everyone we should follow. Half an hour later we had caught up with Demetri, Felix, and Alec. They had cornered Torshio into an alleyway Alec began to retract his morphine coated fog. Felix and Demetri held Torshio in place. All three of us walked up to them. Aro took Torshio's hand then clicked his tongue in disappointment. It's quite a shame you still plan on aiding the Cullen's. He let go of his hand nodded to Marcus then turned away. Marcus ripped his head off as Demetri and Felix ripped his arms off and caius lit his body on fire to burn to ashes. Let's go home brothers. Aro said Marcus couldn't wait to see Katerina. They all boarded the plane and flew back to Volterra. They arrived early in the morning. Marcus went to the tower along with Aro and caius. Hello sisters he said as he walked over to Katerina's crib. He smiled when he saw her sleeping peacefully. He stroked her cheek she moved closer to his touch. He walked over to the others and sat down he looked over at caius. he enter his bond reading sight. He noticed the bond between caius and Athendora was nonexistent there was nothing. He wondered why caius didn't notice anything. Then he thought of how caius was in love with her when they first met he probably still was in some way but it wasn't strong as before. He thought of saying something but decided not to. For he knew that Athendora was a very jealous woman. Once a vampire woman from another coven tried to seduce caius and she flipped out and killed her. So he kept quiet for Katerina's safety. They began to discuss when they were to leave which would be in three days. An hour later Katerina's excited voice interrupted their discussion Mar,cai, she yelled as she stood up in her crib. Marcus picked her up. She placed her hands on his face I missed you she silently said I missed you too princessa. He replied. We are going on a very important and dangerous mission little one. You will be coming with us but you will be with auntie Athendora and scuplicia. We have to punish some rebellious vampires. He explained okay Mar I will be good she replied silently I know you will he kissed her forehead.

The next two days all of the loyal vampires they had recruited arrived at the castle. Everyone was ready by the third day. Marcus was finishing packing Katerina's bag. He dressed her in a black dress and cloak. He put a small necklace around her neck it was the Volturi crest that was a locket with her name engraved on the back along with a picture of him, caius, and aro inside. Behind the picture was an engraving of their names and the word Volturi. For your safety if anyone who sees this around your neck they will know never to harm you unless they want to suffer the consequences. Marcus explained as he buttoned up her cloak. He picked her up and her bag then went to the throne room. Everyone was there. aro stood in front of everyone brothers sisters we have gathered you here today to bear witness to the atrocity that the Cullen clan has committed. They have created an immortal child. The informant is Irina Denali. We leave within the hour. Marcus handed Katerina to Aro. He smiled when he saw her all dressed up in the Volturi attire along with her necklace. Marcus me and caius need to speak in private to you. They went to the study what is it that you wish to discuss with me Marcus asked we believe it would be wise to inject a small amount of your venom into Katerina so that you can have a connection to her so that you can check on how she us faring during the mission. It won't hurt her will it? Marcus asked no of coarse not we will retract some of your venom in this syringe then like a shot shot we will inject her with it. It will be quick and explained. Okay anything to keep her safe half and hour later everything was finished Marcus was comforting Katerina after the shot a whispering soothing words to her. They left for the airstrip in the way Katerina placed her hands on his cheek she told how much she loved everyone but mostly him and caius. And that if anything happens to her she would find her way back to them in death or life. He was shocked at her words don't worry princessa we won't let anything happen to you he said as they boarded the plane.


	6. Chapter 6

The plane touched down in Seattle at midnight. The night before it had snowed and it was sticking to the ground. In the cover of the night they made their way to Forks. It was morning when they reached the edge of a clearing on the other side of the clearing the Cullen's and their army. They began to walk towards each other Marcus handed Katerina to Athendora and joined Aro and caius in the front if the line he looked behind him one last time to make sure the guards had surrounded the wives and his mate. When satisfied he turned his attention to what was happening in front of him. Aro was speaking to Carlisle. He was trying to reason with Aro that no law had been broken. As Marcus scanned the crowd of witnesses on the Cullen's side he was surprised to see the Romanian brothers standing among them. He knew the Romanians didn't care about anything but getting their power back. He turned his attention back to Aro and the Cullen's child. He could heard her fast pace heartbeat. Which was strange is it possible that vampires could have children he watched as Aro conversed with the child it was amazing. She was only a few months old but looked like a five year old. She was speaking like a young adult. He could see the gears in Aro's mind turning and it wasn't good when that happened. When the Cullen's had walked back to their side

with caius quickly then caius called Irina to come forward. Is this the child you saw? He asked in anger. I don't know she looks different older. Please let the Cullen's go they are innocent. Irina replied and begged caius hated being lied to especially to make them look bad Demetri and Felix came behind her as she whispered she was sorry then there was a short scream and a burst of flames. Her sisters began to charge at us then the Cullen's and the Amazonian's stopped them. Aro was looking for a fight marcus didn't want him to start one for Katerina's sake. He touched Aro s arm he told him not to do anything foolish. Aro just nodded he asked the Cullen's that they can ensure she would never be found out then Alice and her mate came out from the treeline along with two others I listened carefully at everything these half breeds were quite intriguing. I wished to learn more eventually. Alice showed Aro the fate of anyone if he didn't back down. Aro let go quickly and nodded and finally announced that no law was broken and that everyone could live in peace but we would be checking up on the halfling every few years to see her progress. We all turned to leave Aro turned once more to look and uttered such a prize then followed everyone.

We were half way to Seattle when caius looked back and noticed that Athendora and sculpucia were not with them. hold ! where are the wives and their gaurds? caius asked as he stopped. It hit me then that they wernt there when we left. How could I not notice the half breeds had all our minds distracted they had Katrina with them how could I forget about my mate I started to become frantic when I didn't see Athena or Katerina.

Then we heard an ear piercing scream of scuplicia Demetri and Felix took off in the direction caius and I followed when we finally found them sculpucias arms had been ripped off and thrown across from where She was laying there was also a fire with four bodies inside. Marcus threw snow on the fire to put it out scuplicia my love what happened where is Athendora and Katerina Aro asked frantically as he was attaching her arms back they killed her after she gave them Katerina she was working with them the whole time. She said as you lie Athena would never betray us caius yelled in anger and anguish I wish I was brother she replied. Caius knelt down before the remains of his wife and guards he yelled in anger it was as if all of a sudden a huge hole had been ripped in his heart. But for some reason he was more upset at the thought of losing Katerina his little listener then Athendora his deceitfully wife. Marcus walked up and placed a hand on his shoulder I know what you are feeling brother I have something to confess Katerina isn't just my mate she is also yours. Marcus said caius turned around and looked at him how I already had a mate caius replied. Yes but it wasn't a true mate it was more for convenience than love. I saw your bond a few weeks ago but thought it wise not to say anything since I knew of Athendora s very jealous behaviour. For Katerina's safety I didn't say anything. I see it doesn't matter now. Marcus said in sadness I can feel what she's feeling but that's it she scared I should have kept her with me Marcus said he walked over to scuplicia did they say anything about where they were taking her he asked as calmly as he could she shook her head no I tried to hear them but they had ran off with her before I could hear anything she was sobbing in Aro s arms she was upset that she lost her daughter. Demetri and Felix returned with a few guards we lost their scent once we hit the next town. I'm sorry master Demetri reported Marcus just nodded I think it's best if we go home so we can figure out what to do to get her back. Aro said as he carried sculpucia in his arms. They got home two days later. The elite guards and the Kings were discussing how to get her back. Aro decided to put a reward in the vampire communities that anyone with information would be given an reward if proven good enough of information. Marcus and caius walked to her nursery he took her stuffed tiger and caius took the book her had hand painted for her they locked the door so no one could disturb anything inside. Marcus went back to being quiet and caius became more angry at everything and everyone. He became even more ruthless than he was before. Aro only prayed to the gods they would find Katerina again before they both do something drastic.


	7. Chapter 7

Katerina woke up screaming then stopped when she realized she was in her bedroom. For as long as she could remember she had the same dream. She was a baby and some beautiful woman was holding her while a man with long wavy brown hair was telling her to be quiet. He was so handsome she thought but so was the other man that was kissing the woman that was holding her platinum blonde hair that fell just before his shoulders all their eyes were a ruby red. Strange color she always thought but she didn't care because she was safe with all of them. So she thought. Next thing she sees is the woman she called mother being pulled apart and the woman holding her hands her over to the monster that just hurt her mother she begins to cry and scream as she watches the two men light a fire and burn the other woman and two others that were supposed to protect her. That's when she always wakes up just as her mother begins to scream for her. She doesn't always have nightmares sometimes they are good dreams of happier times like her sitting on the dark brown haired man's lap and him reading to her. Or the blonde one feeding her food and making funny faces. Then there's the boy and girl that play with her while her daddy and the two other men are busy. And then her beautiful mother with long golden blonde hair holding her and singing lullabies. Those are the dreams she loved the most but they are ruined by the nightmare and the thoughts of how she will never see or find them again. The Robertson family had found her on their doorstep early in the morning they said there was only a note saying to take care if her and that they were sorry and that they lived her but the picture didn't match the people in her dreams. And they didn't have red eyes like in her dreams. That was all she had to go on a woman named Emily and a man named Daniel even though she looked like them she never thought they were her parents. The Robertson's had her put in therapy because her nightmare had gotten so bad at one time. Eventually they forbade her from talking about them all together. She felt so alone no one ever believed her.

She was turning 18 today and she had saved enough money to leave this place. She was grateful to the Robertson's for taking her in. But she wanted to find her family. The one from her dreams she felt deep inside that they were real but the therapist would say it was a coping mechanism for the horror I might have seen when she was younger. She never believed it. She got up and dressed herself in a blue summer dress and flats she walked downstairs and started to create some breakfast. She saw the note on the fridge from her step mom saying that they had gone to the store to get some groceries and they would be back by 10. She threw the note away then sat down with her breakfast and began to eat. When she finished she cleaned her dishes then sat down to watch TV she must of fallen asleep because she was awoken by the sound of the doorbell. Hold on I'll be right there she yelled she got up and walked to the door. She could see the the silhouette of a policeman's hat she opened the door can I help you officer? She asked yes are you Katerina Robertson? He asked yes why you ask? She replied I believe I have some bad news your parents were driving through the hills when a semi ran them off the road. I'm sorry to say they didn't make it. We need you to come down and identify the bodies. Katerina broke down and sobbed why does everyone leave her she thought

a few hours later she was signing the papers to cremate her parents she was still in shock at the thought of them not being there she went home. She went home as she closed the door it hit her hard she collapsed on the floor and cried for what seemed like hours but was only a half hour. She finally got up and went to her parents room she sat on the bed she looked her step mothers vanity on the top was a box that had her name on it. She picked it up and opened the box. Inside was a locket that was shaped into a V on the back it her name was inscribed. She opened the locket and gasped in shock. Looking back at her was the two men from her dreams. There was a note from her mother she opened it and vegan to read it.

Dear Katerina,

This locket was what you were wearing when you were left on our doorstep. We didn't want to give it to you till you were old enough. I'm sorry we told you were crazy to think that the men you saw in your dreams was imaginary. We just didn't want you to disregard us as parents because we always wanted a child if our own. I couldn't have any you were an answer to our prayers. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. It was never our intention to hurt you. I hope you can forgive us in time love your parents the Robertson's

Katerina put the letter down and studied the locket on the back it said her last name was Volturi she automatically went to the computer and typed it in the search engine. The only thing that came up was historical document about a man from the early centuries that saved the city of Volterra from so called vampires after that nothing else. She looked at painting of this saint Marcus he did look alot like the man in her locket. She printed out the information and put it in her purse.

A few weeks later she had sold almost everything in the house except her clothes and her art supplies. She was accepted into the university of art in Rome Italy she was to leave in three days all she had left was to close the sale of the house. She was waiting for the Realtor to come by with the documents. She finished packing when the doorbell rang she opened the door hello MS. Robertson here are the papers to sign you should expect the payment into your account in two days. The Realtor said as he handed the papers to her thank you so much she signed them then handed them back your welcome here's you copy of all the documents and good luck with college in Italy he relied thank you I'm excited well it was good doing business with you bye. She closed the door. Two days later she was fully packed and on her way to Italy.


	8. Chapter 8

Katerina arrived at the college dorm early in the morning. She unpacked her stuff. An hour later a young girl came in and a guy hello I'm Sarah and this is my brother Liam we are going to be roommates she said excitedly Katerina smiled it's nice to meet you I'm Katerina so what are you here for I'm doing fashion design and Liam is here for interior design. Sarah asked I'm here for painting I paint neoclassicism style. Katerina replied oh that's cool can I see some of your painting sometime Sarah asked sure she got out of her portfolio. I love this garden painting where is this place Liam asked I don't know it was in my dreams so I painted it. It's beautiful. He said thank you she replied.

Two months passed quickly they had become good friends Sarah was like a sister she never had very girly but also down to earth. Liam was sweet like an older brother always there to listen when she was having a bad day. Katerina was in the room painting a picture of the platinum blonde man from her dreams and locket. Everyday she tried to find out more but was in successful. Everything turned into a dead end it's as if the Volturi family had completely disappeared. Maybe they were dead and had given her up. She kept the locket on everyday. Sarah and Liam had asked her about it and she had told them her story. Surprisingly they didn't think she was crazy and even tried to help research the family. Liam was on the other side of the room working on an interior design for a living room. It was quiet for they were both hard at work and in deep concentration. They both slightly jumped when the door flew open. Oh my god Liam, Kat I just been invited to a masquerade ball. It's in Volterra at the castle. They are really hard to get into but I just got an invite and I can bring two guest with me. There is a theme of Victorian masquerade it's on Halloween night. Don't worry about buying a dress I will make one for you Kat and Liam I'll make and outfit for you as well. Sarah said excitedly wish calm down Sarah explain to us calmly what party. Liam said OK she sat down and explained everything. Oh wow isn't that some royal family that lives there Liam asked yeah there are three brothers one is married but the other two are single I heard the blonde one picks a girl to spend the night with. But that's only here say. Sarah said Katerina rolled her eyes only you Sarah I will only go if I get to design my own dress Katerina said okay Kat I think I'll go with a peacock theme dress and mask. I have it all drawn up already see she showed it. That's so gorgeous Sarah Liam said I think I'll will go as the phantom of the opera the red masque version. He replied I'll surprise you guys you won't know until the day of the party.

Two weeks later Katerina was outing on the final touches of her dark purple Victorian style dress she bought a silver mask to go with it. She was happy with the outcome. Sarah came in with her dress and mask. Time to get ready Katerina helped her into her dress and did her hair. Then Sarah helped her with hers oh my god Kat this dress is beautiful. And the mask goes perfectly she gushed as she did her hair. They finished their make up just as Liam knocked on the door hello my beautiful ladies I am honored to have you as my dates tonight. Now let's go have some fun they left the dorms and got in their limo. They arrived an hour later it looked as if the entire city had been invited there was celebrities and important businessman and politicians also many of their college mates. They got to the end of the line Sarah handed their invitations and they were in the party they made their way to the ballroom Katerina was looking at the paintings on the wall. All were in neoclassicalism style. She wasn't paying attention to were she was walking and bumped into a young girl with a black dress and blonde hair and a boy who looked just like her watch where you are walking hu..girl she said rudely oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to I was admiring all the paintings they are beautiful. Katerina replied Jane be nice to the guest you know master Aro wouldn't want you to cause a seen before the end of the night. Excuse us miss. The boy said and bowed his head they walked away down the hall Katerina come on the ballroom is simply amazing Sarah said as she dragged he towards the ballroom. As always Sarah was right the ballroom was extravagant and elegant. There was classical music playing and couples dancing on the floor Liam took her hand may I have this dance milady he asked all proper like why of coarse she replied smiling they were dancing for two songs when the music ended and the main doors open. Make way for their highnesses Aro Marcus and caius dance floor split in two to make room for the three brothers Katerina was trying to see them but couldn't not until they had walked up to their seats at the front did she get to see them. She gasped at the sight before her.


	9. Chapter 9

Katerina was amazed at the sight in front of her it was if she had been transported to another time. The three men looked like they had jumped out one of her painting of king Louie and a ball he had thrown. The man in the middle spoke with eloquence from another time. After he spoke the dancing picked up where it left off she danced with a fee other men she began to feel hot and uncomfortable. Her corset was a little too tight she walked out to the outside balcony to get some air. She looked out past the balcony there were lamps lit through out the garden. She was trying to memorize it so that she could paint it later. She sat on a bench there was a single lamp next to her. She pulled out her locket and held it in her hand when the door opened she put it back under her dress and looked up to see one of the kings had walked out. She wasn't sure if she should make herself known or to try and quietly make her exit. She was about to move to leave when he turned around and faced her. Are you enjoying yourself milady? He asked oh um yes your highness I am. It's nothing I have ever been to before. It felt like I had stepped into a different time. She replied that's good so how did you get an invitation to the party he asked he took his mask off but she couldn't see his face only the platinum blond hair that shined in the light from behind him my roommate was invited and she brought me and her brother. She replied well I must say you are probably the most beautiful woman I have seen tonight. He said as he sat down beside her she blushed lightly. Thank you your highness. Are you not enjoying the asked no I'm not my brother throws this party every year for the last 17 years it's in honor of a member of our family we lost. It would be her 19th birthday today. Plus I needed some alone replied I'm sorry for your loss. I find that silence is the best when you really need to be alone. She replied yes it is he agreed they sat in silence for a few minutes. What do you do for a living he asked oh I'm an art replied really what kind of art do you do? He asked I major in neoclassicalism painting. She replied that is a strange most students are more into the more modern art. I live a woman who appreciates the old ways of painting. I am a painter myself though I haven't done any since the member of our family left us. Most if the paintings in the hall are done by me. He replied wow really they are amazing I was admiring them when I walked in. I accidently ran into two young teenagers because I wasn't looking where I was going. She replied blushing in embarrassment. Oh well it happens sometimes my painting tend to do that to said anyways my name is caius volturi. He introduced himself it's very nice to meet you. She replied my name is ka... There you care Liam and I have been looking for you for 15 minutes. We were worried someone kidnapped yo... Oh your highness Sarah bowed to him I didn't see you there Katerina turned back to caius to seeing she could see his face but he had put on his mask. Thank you for inviting me to this party it's absolutely stunning. Sarah said as she curtsied your welcome I hope to see you at the grand feast later on miss he bowed to Sarah then took Katerina's hand and kissed it her silent voice went to his I hope to see you again caius. She blushed then let go of his hand. He walked back inside oh my god Kat you have to tell me all the details when we get home. Come on the feast is about to start. Sarah said as she started to pulled her inside actually Sarah I was going to go home I'm really tired and I have to get up early to go to class. I'll just take a cab home. I'll be fine don't worry I'll text you when I get home safely. Katerina replied oh OK I'll see you later then. Don't forget I want details when I see you again. Sarah said as she hugged her goodnight. Tell Liam I'll see him in class tomorrow Kat said as she walked to hallway. She made it just before they closed the doors. It was very quiet as she walked to the front door. It was as if there was no party going on at all. She once more admired the paintings as she passed by them. Now that she knew who painted them she had even more appreciation for them. She came to the end there was a painting of a young girl she couldn't have been more than a year old. She had bright blue eyes and dark black hair. She seemed oddly familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. The doors were open there was two guards standing there. One of them was very tall and muscular the other one was more lean but you could tell he was built. Goodnight she said as she passed them goodnight miss they said at the same time. She called a cab once she got out he gates it arrived ten minutes later she got in and couldn't wait to get home to relax.

Caius walked back into the ballroom the grand feast was about to commence. He couldn't stop thinking about the woman he met on the balcony. She was different than most woman he met. Most of them threw themselves at him hoping to sleep with him. He kept think of her words of how she hoped to see him again. He kept repeating the sound of her voice when he kissed her hand it was soft and delicate like a rose petal. He realized he never got her name her stupid friend inter u opted before he could get it. Damn that stupid girl he thought to himself. He searched the crowd from his seat but there was no sign of her. He saw her friend but not her. He closed his eyes as he listened to the music after a few moment his eyes shot open. He turned and saw Marcus looking at him strangely. What is it now Marcus he asked your bond it's glowing again. He said in a shocked voice what do you mean my bond is glowing again caius asked your mate bond it's beginning to glow gold again. What that's not possible our mate is still missing caius replied I don't think so. I think you spoke to her and didn't even know. Marcus said did you speak to anyone out of the ordinary tonight Marcus asked caius mind went straight to the woman in the garden. Could it be that the woman in the garden was Katerina he thought he looked back at Marcus I think she was the woman I spoke to in the garden but I'm not sure. I didn't get her name her friend interrupted us before she could tell me. caius replied i have to find her. but after we ate I'm starving. He replied as he stood up along with Aro and Marcus. Aro signaled for the doors to be closed. friends and guest i am so glad that you have all enjoyed the night. but the best has yet to come please join us in our great feast. Friends and allies the time to feast is now. Soon the whole ball room was filled with screams and blood.


	10. Chapter 10

Katerina woke up early in the morning. Made her morning jasmine tea. She went to check on Sarah and Liam she was surprised to find their beds empty. She figured they went to class already. she got her bag and her portfolio and left to go to class. She texted Sarah asking where she was. but got no answer. Class went by slowly. All she could think about was caius. She never felt comfortable around someone she didn't know. It felt so safe secure. Something g she hadn't felt in a really long time. She loved that he was a painter. As the class came to an end she checked her phone again. Still there was no reply from Sarah or Liam. She was on her way to the the cafeteria when the over head intercom went off announcing that no student will be able to leave the premises and to report to their dorm rooms. Katerina got to her room. She looked into Sarah and Liam's room they still weren't there. She started to get worried.

Two days later there was a knock on her door she opened it. There was two officers and the Dean of the college. Hello miss Robertson a few students have been reported missing. Among them Sara and Liam Williams have you heard from them lately. The Dean asked. No I haven't seen them since Halloween night at the Halloween party at the Volterra castle. I've been trying to get a hold of them but neither of them have replied to my calls or text. She replied the Volterra castle are you sure that's where you were that place has been empty for centuries. The officers said what but I swear that's where it was it was huge function. I left early because I had class early in the morning. Sarah and Liam stayed. Katerina replied OK miss Robertson thank you for the information. The officers replied wait you said others were missing as well? She asked yes about 25 others. It seems they all went to this party that you went to. The officers replied well I if you have anymore questions I am willing to help in any way Sarah and Liam were my best friends. She replied thank you miss we will let you know. The officer replied they left Katerina couldn't believe that they were missing. To clear her mind she sat down and finished her painting of the blonde man from her dreams. After she finished she started painting the garden from the party. She finished it around midnight. She put her paints away then went to bed.

She was woken the next morning by a knock on the door. She got up and opened it Sarah stood before her in her party dress it was torn and was crying. Oh my god Sarah what happened to you? She asked frantically. Oh Kat I thought I would never make it out of there. It was horrible. They tricked us Kat. They killed him they killed my cried hysterically what are you talking about Sarah. Who killed Liam she asked the kings and their friends they weren't human Kat they were monsters they killed everyone there I barely escaped. Sarah said clinging to her OK Sarah we need to go to the police you need to tell them what happened. Katerina replied no Kat they won't believe me they will think I'm crazy. please don't bring me there. She replied okay okay I won't just lay down on the couch and I'll make you some tea. Katerina went and made her some tea. She brought it back and handed it to her. OK now tell me everything that happened. Sarah took a sip and told her everything from what happened from when Katerina left to the grand feast. Katerina couldn't believe what she was hearing how could they do that. Sarah fell asleep from exhaustion Katerina covered her with a blanket and called the police. They arrived a few minutes later. Katerina told them everything that Sarah had told her. There's only one problem with her story. We sent a unit up to the castle and it's empty and boarded up. No one has lived there in a century. The officer said but I was there as well. She replied I know miss but this happens every year and everytime we check it out its the same empty. He replied Sarah woke up and saw the police man Kat you rlpromised you wouldn't call the cops. I'm sorry Sarah but I had too your brother and others are still missing. Kat replied I told touchstone happened why don't you believe me. Sarah yelled I do but you need to give your statement they can help you. Katerina replied no they can't he's gone and dead. They killed him. She started to become hysterical. The officer called for back up they had to restrain Sarah just to get her into the cruiser. Thank you miss Robertson it is for the best. He said. Then they left

Three months later Katerina went to visit Sarah. She had been admitted to the mental hospital. She was always talking about non human beings drinking blood and blood covering the walls. Katerina felt guilty that this happened. When she got there she checked in. The woman at the desk told here to hold on. She waited for ten minutes. The head doctor came out. I'm sorry miss Robertson but your friend Sarah took her life last night. He said sadly Katerina's heart broke she started to cry can I see her. She asked yes you can. He led her down to the morgue. On the table laid her dear friend she lightly touched her face. I'm sorry Sarah at least you are at peace now and the nightmares won't scare you anymore. She looked up at the doctor. Can i asked you a question? she asked. sure you can. he replied. Do you think that all the stuff she said happened was real? she asked I don't know. i believe that the trauma from that one night whatever happened to her. made her go insane. i think as a coping mechanism she made up images in her mind. but we will never know what caused them. he replied. thank you doctor. she signed the papers since Sarah had no other family. Katerina left the hospital and went home.

Two days later she had sarah buried. as she watched the casket being lowered she felt like she was being wached she turned around and looked but didnt see anyone. she looked back at the casket. goodbye Sarah. she threw a lily into the grave then left. while she was driving back home she decided to go see the castle to see if what the officers said about the castle being abandoned. she found the street and drove down the long driveway. she gasped as she saw the castle was boarded up and there was graffiti all over the walls. she got out of her car and walked up to the castle doors. she tried to pull on them but they wouldn't budge. she walked around to the garden she found the balcony that she had sat upon with caius she found a staircase that led up to it she walked up and sat down. she closed her eyes. the images from that night flowed to her mind. a few moments later she opened them. she got the most wonderful idea for her next painting. she stood up and walked back to her car. she wasn't aware of being watched as she left the castle. she got in her car and drove back to her dorm.


	11. Chapter 11

Four years later Katerina had graduated from college. She opened up her own art supply store with a studio in the back that she taught classes in. She was gaining popularity through Italy for her paintings many politicians and famous people had asked her to paint portraits for them and their families. She had mad enough money to buy a small cottage and a few acres of land. She bought three horses. She would take rides through the hills and paint the scenery.

Katerina was getting ready for her art gallery night when her phone rang. She answered it it was her agent telling her that all her paintings had arrived and we're being set up. And asked when she was going to arrive with her final piece. I'll be there in an half hour. She replied then hung up she put on her black stilettos and fixed her hair. She got in her truck and stopped by her studio and picked up her final piece. She put it in the back of her truck and secured it. She arrived at the gallery. Her agent helped her bring in the crate she opened it she took out the frame which took up the entire wall top to bottom. She took out the painting and secured it into the frame. The agent gasped in awe my Katerina you really out did yourself this time. It's absolutely stunning and captivating. He said thank you she replied she covered it up with a sheet for the big reveal later. She helped set up the rest of the gallery with pamphlets and her card on small tables. They finished just in time for the door Aro open and there was a large line waiting to come and see her art.

Caius met with Aro and Marcus in the garage. There was a new artist that was making headlines named Kat Robertson. She was known for her classic style of paintings. The Volturi were big enthusiast for the arts. Also Aro wanted a new portrait painted of them. Demetri, Felix, Jane, and Alec got in the car behind them when they arrived there was a large line already. It's good that I know the curator here they got out of the car and walked to the front of the line. Aro spoke to the security guard and he let them thru. Caius looked around at all the paintings he took his time looking at each one. He had looked at four paintings when he came to a painting of a garden at night time there were lamps lit up thru out the garden as he looked closer he recognized it as the garden from the castle. How could that be no one was allowed on the property. He walked over to Marcus and Aro brothers there is a painting of the castle garden. He said they walked over to it. Your right brother how could she have painted this without even being there. We should ask I heard she is walking among the guest. Marcus asked a man near him where the artist was and he pointed over towards the back. Marcus looked over and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon. She was tall and hourglass shaped. Her black hair flowed in wavy curls down her back to just past her waist. Her eyes were crystal blue. Her skin was creamy ivory and her lips a soft light pink. He nudged caius. caius looked to where he was looking and was struck by her beauty as well. They both couldn't keep their eyes off her. They both began to make their way over towards her. She was speaking to a young couple. They wanted to buy one of her paintings and were discussing the price. They settled on a price. She thank the couple then they left. Katerina notice them standing there waiting to speak with her. Hello are you enjoying the gallery she asked politely yes we are your paintings are very beautiful you paint just like the classical painters it is refreshing to see someone so young as you revive g the old ways. Marcus said thank you she replied I was just wondering about the painting of the garden at night where is that located Marcus asked oh that garden is located at the old Volturi castle I went there once for a party. I memorized it in my mind she replied are you interested in purchasing it she asked. Possibly I will have to think on it. Marcus replied OK well get back to me later and let me know. If you will excuse me I have to go its time for me to unveil my masterpiece. She replied as she left them standing there attention everyone the moment you have all been waiting for the unveiling of Kat Robertson's masterpiece. It has been four years in the making. Bidding will begin right after. Katerina held on to the sheet then pulled it away. Everyone in the room was in awe. But no one was in shock like the Volturi kings in front of them stood the exact likeness of the three of them standing in front if their thrones in their masquerade best. Aro fell in love with it instantly but also was shocked that a human had escaped the grand feast without their knowledge the guards looked nervous as the saw Aros face. We will discuss this later. But I want that painting and that painter. The bidding began at 100,000 And continued to go up finally Aro yelled out 5,000,000. Katerina choked on her champagne that she had been sipping from. After that everyone else was silent. And sold to the gentleman in the back. We would like to thank everyone for coming tonight and for your donations. Everyone who purchased a painting pick them up in the back and will get to meet Kat one on one. Slowly everyone began to leave Aro and the others made their way to the back and waited while the other buyers went before them. Finally it was just them and Katerina. Thank you for buying my painting I never thought it would sell for that much. She started to take it down. Don't worry about that miss my men can take it down. Aro replied. I was interested in what inspired the painting. I went to a masquerade party four years ago their was three kings hence the name if the painting. I was stuck by how majestic they looked and had to paint it. I met one of them on the balcony but I never got to see his face. I left early to go home because I had to get ready for class early the next morning. But some kind of tragedy happened there and several students went missing that went to the party. Including my friends Liam and Sarah. She made it back but Liam didn't. She ended up going insane and killing herself. I went back there but the palace was boarded up. She explained well it is a marvelous painting and will go well in my study. He replied Marcus and caius walked up brother the painting has been loaded. Caius said Katerina looked up at the sound of the voice. She had heard it before. She looked at caius and recognized his face but she couldn't remember where she had seen him before have I met you before she asked no I don't believe we have. He replied oh I must have confused you with someone else my apologies. She replied enjoy the painting and here's my card. She said as he turned to leave caius watched as she left.

What are we going to do about this Aro caius asked I think it's time to have our portraits redone. And I think she will be our painter. He replied have Gianna set up a meeting with her I want to know more about this human who escaped us. He said as they got in the car. Marcus was silent in the car he kept thinking about Katerina and how he missed her. He tried to focus on the weak bond that he had with her to feel her emotion he could feel happiness and curiosity. he wondered what she was thinking. Then his mind wandered to Kat the amazing painter. She was breathtaking her voice matched her innocence that radiated from her. she was very talented. he was curious on how she escaped that night. he looked over to aro and caius. didi she say anything about how she got the idea to paint all three of us. marcus asked yes i did apparently she was at that party but she had left early after she had met our dear brother caius. aro replied. caius looked at aro. are you sure brother. because if that the case thats the woman i belived i thought that she was our mate. i remember now thata when marcus saw your bond gaining it glow again. aro replied. we have to get her bring her home. marcus replied patcience brother. in time. she will be home soon. but first we have to make sure its really her. aro replied. the rest of the ride home was silent.

Katerina got home late. she went straight to bed as soon as she got to her bed. she awakened by the sound of her phone ringing. she got up and answered it. hello this is kat Robertson. hello miss robertson i am gianna my boss was at your gallery last night and purchased one of your paintings. he was wondering if you might be able to come to his home and do portraits for him and his family also of his staff. you will be able to stay at the residence till you are finished with all the portraits. and all your supplies will be provided for you. he was wondering if you could be here today to start and you will be paid 200,000 per painting. Gianna asked. sure i would love to i just need the address and i will be there by lunch. katerina replied ok gianna gave her the address then hung up. katerina packed a suitcase and her backpack. she put on her necklace. then got in her truck and drove to Volterra. as she was getting closer to her destination she began to feel nervous and excited at the same time. she arrived a little after one she pulled up in the front. she got out of her truck and got her bags. she walked up to the front door and knocked.


	12. Chapter 12

The door opened a young woman stood there you must've the painter. Come in she opened the door wider to let Katerina in. I'm Gianna. I am to show you to your room then take you to the boss she said as they walked through the corridors. Katerina looked around as they walked they got into an elevator Gianna pressed a button then the doors closed. There was some cheesy elevator music playing in the background. The elevator ding announcing their destination. The door opened they stepped out and walked more. Katerina was trying to remember the way out but gave up after the 15th hundredth turn. They finally came to a large meidevil style door. Gianna stopped and turned to her OK wait here while I announce your arrival. Gianna went in Katerina was surprised that she could open the door it look heavy and solid. She waited patiently. As she waited two men passed her she looked up. Well hello there miss you must be the little painter that the masters have been raving about. The tall one said in a French accent. Yes I am I'm Kat she replied holding out her hand he took it and kissed her hand she blushed lightly. Well I hope you have a good time here. He said and winked at her. Thank you I thanked will if everyone else here is as polite as you she replied just then Gianna came back. Oh Demetri Felix I see you have met our painter. She said yes we were just getting acquainted yes's well the masters will see you now miss Robertson. She said see you around Kat Demetri replied as he wakes away with Felix in tow. I suggest you keep clear if them. They have a tendency if flirting shamelessly with any woman. Gianna warned OK note taken. Kat replied Gianna opened the door and Katerina followed masters I present to you Kat Robertson she said Katerina was looking around the room it was beautiful it was all marble carved just like the Roman buildings. She turned her attention to where Gianna was looking in front her sat the man who bought her masterpiece and the two others that had asked about the garden painting. Hello miss Robertson . My name is Aro and these are my brothers Marcus and caius. I hope your travels were pleasant. The man in the middle said. Yes it was. She replied that's good to here now I asked you here because it's been a long time since my family has had portraits done of them. And my staff will being getting one. I believe this will take a few weeks maybe months to do so I have made arrangements for a room to made up for you to stay in and a studio for you to use at your disposal. Is 200,000 a fair price for each painting. He asked oh yes that's plenty. She replied should we shake on it. He asked as he held out his hand yes that would be fine she put hers in his and shook it he let go of her hand. Now you must be tired I will have one of our guards show toyboy your room. And we will have dinner sent up to you. Tomorrow we will meet and you can begin. Alec please show miss Robertson to her room. Yes master please follow me miss. Katerina followed but not before she caught one more glance at arms brothers. They were very good looking. And that was a hard thing for her to admit she was never one to check out men shamelessly. But for some reason she couldn't help it. She then quickly followed the guard Alec. He seemed kind of young to be a guard. He looked to be seventeen. They walked down multiple corridors till they came to a door at the end of a hallway. Alec opened the door. This will be your room while you are here. The masters hope everything is to your liking. If there is anything you need don't hesitate to ask master Marcus and caius's studies are just down the hall and they usually are there. There will also be a gust appointed to you during your stay. Do not wander the halls alone for your safety. It's very easy to get lost. I will have your dinner sent up soon is there something you would like in particular. He asked mac and cheese will be fine and a glass of red wine. She replied of coarse miss make yourself comfortable and settle in there is a bathroom thought that door. He replied and then left her alone. She turned around and was shocked the bedroom was huge with silver and lavender accents. The bed was so big she thought you could fit six people ion it. She started to unpack her suitcase and put her clothes in the walk in closet. She then took her toiletries into the bathroom which matched the bedroom colors and was completely tile from top to bottom. The shower was large enough to fit four people and had a seat to sit on. There was a Jacuzzi and a bathtub. The closet was stocked with towels toilet paper and everything else you would need in a bathroom. She decided to take a quick shower. When she got out she dressed in a falling in reverse t shirt and black flare yoga pants. When she walked back in the bedroom her dinner was there sitting on the coffee table along with a note. She picked it up and started to read it.

Dear Miss robertson,

I hope the room is to your liking. My brothers and I would like you to notify us for anything you need. We can't wait to get to spend time with you as you paint our portraits. And I hope that we become good friends as the weeks pass.

Sincerely Aro

She smiled to herself she was already feeling comfortable and the people she had met were very nice. She ate her food and drank her wine. She finished and went to the window she realized was actually a door that led to a small opened the door and walked out. The night air was refreshing. She had a beautiful view of the city. she looked up at the stars and made a wish that she would find her family. She walked back into her room she took off her necklace then went to bed.

After Katerina left Aro turned around and faced Caius and Marcus. I couldn't see anything. she was a blank canvas. aro said. Are you sure. Marcus asked yes i wouldn't lie to you two not on something this important. we will find even out more tomorrow. he replied as he pulled out the picture of him and Katerina he smiled then put it in his suit jacket.


	13. Chapter 13

Katerina woke up early and got dressed in a Marilyn Manson T shirt, flare jeans and black converse sneakers. she threw her hair up in a messy bun and put on her necklace and slipped it underneath her shirt. There was a knock on the door a few moments later. come in she yelled as she put on her black hoodie. hello miss i am your appointed guard while you are here i have brought you some breakfast. my name is Jane you met my brother Alec yesterday. she said as she placed the tray down. Yes I did and thank you for the food. Would you like some Katerina asked. No thank you I already ate. Jane replied oh okay she began to eat when your done I will bring you to the masters. When you have finished. Jane said okay Katerina replied she finished her eggs and bacon then glupped down her orange juice. Okay I'm ready. She said as she stood up and zipped up her hoodie. OK right this way miss. Jane led her up a spiral of stairs with led a door she opened the door and let Katerina walk in first. Katerina was met with the most beautiful studio there was hundreds of canvases and a everything a painter would need. In the middle was a platform Luke they had in colleges for the models to stand at. On the other side was a closet full of outfits and a changing room. This is your studio the masters will be here shortly feel free to look around. Jane said as she posted herself at the door. Soon a few minutes later the door opened and Aro walked in with caius and Marcus. Good morning miss Robertson. Aro said good morning she replied is your room to your liking Marcus asked she turned to him yes it is perfect thank you she replied she looked at him and caius she felt drawn to them for some reason. She couldn't understand why when she had just met them. If you would like to position yourselves at the podium then I can get started on your portrait. She said as she took out a canvas and supplies. Aro sat on the middle chair with Marcus on his left and caius on his right. They were dressed in armani suits with red vests and black dress shirt. A gold chain ran around their necks and under their shirts. Katerina began to outline their forms. Everytime she looked up her eyes always stayed a little longer on either caius or Marcus. So Kat where are you from originally? Aro asked I grew up in Seattle Washington in America. She replied Really we know a family that's lives in the town of Forks. He said. Really that's interesting. She replied. Do you have family living there? Marcus asked. No I don't. My parents gave me up when I was a baby. They dropped me off at a random couples house and the couple took me in and raised me as their own until they died in a car accident on my birthday. All I have of my parents is a picture and a little note saying they were sorry they had to give me up. I tried to find them when I was eighteen but couldn't find anything on them. It was as if they were not alive. So I gave up on finding them. I don't think I would know what to say or do if I ever did find replied. She had finished the outline and began to fill it in. I'm sorry for your loss. Marcus replied yes well I moved on. It must be nice having such a large family that lives and adores you. She replied. Yes it has its perks caius said smiling a bit. It was the first time she had heard him speak. She stopped and looked at him. What's wrong dear. Aro asked noticing she had stopped it's nothing it's just have we met before she asked caius maybe in passing I have met slot of people in my years but I believe I would remember meeting a woman as beautiful as you. He replied she blushed I see possibly. She replied. The hours rolled by in silence she could hear them speaking to each other but couldn't hear what they were saying. She finally started on the details of their faces. She focused on Marcus first she noticed all their eyes were a maroon color if that was even possible. Then his long straight nose. His lips seemed to have a ghost of a smile that was barely there. He reminded her of the old paintings of the Roman god Apollo she made sure to capture every chiseled feature of his face. she smiled to herself when she finished him. she moved on to Aro. He was quite the contrast to Marcus's God like features. Aro was Hades in living form. His straight jet black hair framed his face. His eyes looked as if they were staring right into your soul. She finished aro then finally moved onto Caius. The fallen angel if she ever saw one. His platinum blonde hair had a halo that shone off in the light. He was beautiful. all three of them were but Marcus and caius were more so than Aro she thought to herself. She put the finishing touches then put her paintbrush down. There all finished would you like to see it? she asked Yes dear we would love to. Aro said as they stood up and walked over. My dear Kat it is simply marvelous. You have captured all our features in perfect detail. i knew you were the right person for the job. Aro praised. Thank you Sir. she replied oh my dear please call me Aro and you may call all of us by our first names. since you will be staying here for awhile its only right. okay Aro she replied would you liked to relax for the rest of the day. your hand must be tired. Aro asked. yes i would like that very much thank you. she replied If you would like i could show you where the library is? Marcus asked her face lit up i would love to see the library she replied then come with me my dear. Marcus replied as he held out his arm. she blushed at his chivalry and slid her arm in his. would it be okay if i join you brother? Caius asked Of coarse brother we would enjoy your company as well. Marcus replied as they walked out of the studio.


	14. Chapter 14

A few weeks passed by quickly everyday Katerina would paint one new member of the family and meet them. Her evenings were usually spent in the library reading or taking walks in the garden with either Caius or Marcus. She had started to become close with both of them. She might even say she was slightly falling in love with both of them. but she wouldn't know she never had ever been in love before. So she wouldn't know what love was if it smacked her in the face. Today she had the day off she was sitting in her room alone reading and listening to music. she would be hanging out with the guard members or Marcus and Caius but they were all in an important business meeting and wouldn't bee out till night time. She laid down on her bed and started to go through the pictures on her iPod that were of her and various members of the guard mostly her and Jane or her and caius and Marcus. she thought it was strange that marcus acted as if he had never seen an ipod before in his life. But of coarse Caius had explained that he was really behind in the technology department. so Katerina made it her mission to teach him how to use an ipod. she started off with msic which she filled with Classical music and some new age stuff that he enjoyed. Then taught him everything else. Now she couldn't get him off it unless they were spending time together. Katerina finished her book and decided to go get another one from the library. she slipped on her slippers and put on her hoodie. she stepped out into the hallway. she walked to the library and went inside. she searched through all the shelves looking for anything that caught her attention. She came across a large red leather bound book she pulled it out on the front it read The True History Of Vampires written by Marcus Volturi. She opened the book it was hand written on old parchment. She sat down and began to read. she had become so engrossed in the book she hadn't noticed that it had become night time. she slowly began to realize that this wasn't one of those dumb vampire novels that teenage girls became obsessed with but that this was real. She dropped the book when she came to the part about how the Volturi over threw the Romanian Coven. staring back at her was a picture of Aro, Caius, and Marcus holding two men that she had seen in her nightmares. This can't be real she said to herself. she Got up and ran to her room. She sat on her bed trying to wrap her head around what she had just read and seen. After a few minutes she began to get a terrible headache she changed into her night clothes. she needed some sleep so that she could focus tomorrow. she turned of the light and slipped into her bed as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.

Katerina opened her eyes she was sitting on someone's lap and he was reading to her from a painted book. The man was pointing to different items in the book and she would copy him. She turned around and came face to face with Caius. but for some reason every time she said his name it came out as Cai. The scenery changed Katerina looked around the room it was white and soft purple. They we sitting on a rocking chair next to them was a white olden crib. There was stuffed animals inside. On the floor was a pile of blocks. She heard the door open and in walked a woman with bright golden hair hello my daughter how is my precious girl doing the woman asked her as she picked her up from the crib. Katerina reached up and touched the woman's face trying to ask who she was. but the woman only smiled and replied of coarse i will get you some food my sweet angel. Katerina frowned as she was carried down the halls. she looked around and saw paintings that she recognized from the castle. she had passed them everyday as she went to the kitchen. The woman stopped in front of the kitchen door and walked inside. Katerina was met face to face with Caius again. Only this time he was cooking and had two bowls. Katerina reached for him and he took her in his arms. Cai she said as she placed her hands on his face asking why she was here and in baby form. he just smiled and put her in her highchair. the door opened and in walked Aro and Marcus. Aro walked over to the woman and kissed her. How is our sweet angel doing he asked the woman. she is fine Caius is just about to feed her. she replied. Marcus walked over to Katerina and kissed her forehead hello my little one she looked around at all their faces they were all smiling and she could feel the love resonating from all of them. but mostly from Caius and Marcus. A few seconds later another woman walked in calling for Caius. Katerina saw him roll his eyes before he turned around and greeted the other woman. he kissed her. Katerina felt anger as she saw him hold her as he spoke to her. She looked back at Marcus he had a look of worry as the woman began to get angry at Caius. she was yelling at him for spending more time with the human child than with her his wife. Marcus walked over and picked her up and carried her out of the kitchen. The voices faded the farther he walked away. He walked past the door to her room and went into one that was two doors down from hers. he walked in and placed her on the bed the room had a rustic feel to it everything was wooden and intricately carved. he put some toys in front of her as he sat beside her and started to read. the scene began to blur then clear up. There was snow and trees everywhere she looked she was being carried she looked up and saw the woman that had been yelling at Caius carrying her. she looked to the side and saw the woman who had called her daughter walking beside her. the woman was telling her that should catch up with the others but the woman refused and said she had found a shorter way. next thing Katerina saw was two men suddenly appear before them. Athendora have you brought we have agreed upon? the blonde haired man asked. What's going on Athena what is he talking about. the woman asked. yes i have here she is i don't care what you do with her just make sure they never find her again. Nooo! the woman screamed as she ran for Katerina suddenly she was thrown back and held in place by two other men. no not my baby please Vladimir, Stephan think if what your doing. Athena how could you do this to us. the woman sobbed. Katerina began to cry for her. but the man covered her mouth tightly. take care of them leave Aro's wife alive but kill the other. he said Katerina looked at the woman she could only figure was her mother being torn apart and the other woman being thrown into flames as the man ran off with her in his arms. She screamed and cried in his arms as he ran.

Katerina kept trying to wake up. she could here someone calling her name. she felt the world shaking her vision became blurry again she was still screaming for her mom when her eyes shot open and she sat up quickly. Kat it's okay your safe. She heard Marcus voice. she looked over and saw him. oh Marcus it was horrible. they killed her and I couldn't do anything. she cried. Marcus sat beside her who hurt who he asked softly. these two men they killed my mother and kidnapped me. she replied its okay Kat your safe here he replied as he hugged him. is there anything i can do to help you with these nightmares he asked. she looked up at him can i sleep with you she asked Marcus looked up in slight shock but then smiled slightly sure come with me. he picked her up and carried her to his room. which was two doors down. He opened his door and walked in Katerina looked around she recognized the room from her dream she softly gasped to herself. he heard her gasp. what's wrong he asked worried. oh its nothing she replied smiling at him he placed her down on his bed she got under the covers if you need anything i will be at my desk. she grabbed his hand before he turned. Marcus please stay with me. she asked okay he walked over to the other side and got under the covers. she moved closer to him and curled up against him. she quickly fell asleep. with no nightmares. only dreams of happier times when she was a baby.

Marcus watched her as she slept he wondered what she was dreaming about. He wondered what she meant by two men killing her mother and kidnapping her. He wanted to ask but forgot when she begged him to let her stay with him. he decided to ask her when she woke up in the morning. He was partially sure that she was his princess he just needed a little more proof. he kissed her forehead. then laid back and waited for morning.


	15. Chapter 15

The Sun shone thru the window and hit Katerina's face. She slowly opened her eyes she looked beside her but Marcus wasn't there. She sat up quickly and looked around. There was wooden carvings on the bedpost just like in her dream. She got out of bed. Do you need something Kat Marcus asked from his desk on the other side of the room. She looked over and saw him he was writing something on parchment. She smiled then remembered her dream. Can I ask you something she asked sure what is it he asked do you believe that dreams can show you memories of life that you have forgotten? She asked well I have heard of people recollecting memories from dreams so yes I do. Why do you ask. He replied I think all the dreams and nightmares I have are memories from when I was a child because the same people are always in them and the kidnapping of when I was a baby always happens In the end. I have the same every the same dream but when I comes to the nightmare it's the replied well what happens in the dreams who is in them? He asked well before I came here no-one had names they had faces sometimes but most the time they were blurry. Now they are all clear. I thought I had recognized caius from somewhere and it was my dreams. She looked at him he was looking at her with a strange is it. She asked. It's nothing it's just I find it interesting that you would dream of caius. He replied at first it was just him. Last night you and Aro were in it also some of the guards and I could see your faces clearly. She replied. It might be possible since you have been spending so much time with us your subconscious has placed us into your dreams. He replied maybe she looked out the window she watched as three guards walked in the garden with black robes like they always did. Her thoughts switched to the book about vampires. She looked back over to Marcus she opened the curtain a little farther till the light shone on his hand. She gasped he looked up then looked at where she was looking he quickly covered his hand. It's true the book was right. She said as he walked over to her he closed the curtain fully. Her heart was racing quickly. Kat please calm down I'm not going to hurt you. No one is going to. he said softly she looked up at him her heart slowed down to normal. I know I read about all of you in the red book you wrote. Keep this to yourself okay if Aro finds out that you know you won't be able to leave that's our law. She wrapped her arms around herself and started to play with her necklace chain. Marcus took his cloak off and wrapped it around her. Why do you always play with your necklace when your nervous. He asked as he noticed her playing with it. Oh it was left with me when I was baby. She in hooked it and placed it in his hand. He looked at it. If he could cry he would be. sitting in his hand was the very locket he had given to her when she was a baby. He opened it caius and his picture was still inside. A little faded but he could still see them. It's very beautiful Kat someone must of really loved you to give you an antique like that. He handed it back to her. She put it back on. Come I want you to meet someone he took her hand and led her to a winding stairwell. He started to go up with her following behind they came to the end. Marcus knocked on the door. Come in came a woman's voice from the other side. He opened the door and walked in Kat followed. She looked around she could tell it was a woman's room. Scuplicia I would like you to meet someone he said he moved to the side so she could see Katerina. Oh hello she said Katerina's heart jumped looking back at her was the woman from her dreams that had called her daughter. She couldn't believe it she started to breathe hard then she passed out from shock.

Marcus caught her before she hit the floor. Oh by the gods is she okay. Scuplicia asked yes she fine. She still breathing he replied as he picked her up here lay her on my bed scuplicia said making room for her. Scuplicia can you keep a secret. Marcus asked as he caressed Kat's face of coarse but why she asked as she looked at him oh wait is she is she scuplicia couldn't finish her sentence yes she is he lightly took her locket out from underneath her shirt and showed it to her oh Marcus we found her after all these years scuplicia moved closer my little angel she softly said she is beautiful just like I thought she would turn out to be. Aro and caius don't know. She asked no not yet I just confirmed it this morning she doesn't know either. But I think she will now that she saw you. Marcus I'm so happy for you and caius when do you plan in telling them she asked now I need you to watch her and send a guard to let us know she is awake so we all can speak together. He said. Okay I will be here and let you know. Marcus left to go find Aro and caius.

Scuplicia watched as Katerina slept my sweet angel I have missed you so much. I should have known what Athena was planning. I'm so sorry she took you away from us. I missed so much. I'm so sorry she cried Katerina's eyes fluttered open she heard scuplicia speaking to her and calling her by her full name and calling her angel. And apologizing for what happened. It's okay mother you didn't know. No one did. Katerina said oh my angel she hugged her um mom I can't breathe Katerina said oh I'm sorry I'm just so happy to have you back. Scuplicia replied. Katerina started to cry I thought they had killed you. I felt so helpless. As the men took me away. She said between sobs. Shhh. My sweet angel it wasn't your fault all that matters is that we found you and I'm not letting you out of my site ever again. Sculpucia said as she held her close. Come I have something to show you. Scuplicia stood up and walked across the room she took out a book and opened it it had a thousand photos of her from when she was a baby. She flipped through the pages there were lots of photos with her and caius or Marcus. There were ones with the guards that were hilarious. Demetri had a nose plug on while he was apparently trying to change her diaper. While Jane was standing beside him laughing at him. She came to a picture of her sitting on Aro's lap with a rattle in her hand scuplicia was sitting next to him and they were both smiling. You were such a happy baby. Scuplicia said I look happy. Katerina replied. She flipped the page caius was holding her in the background she saw the woman that he had kissed. Mother who is she. Katerina asked as she pointed to Athendora. Oh that is Athendora. She is the reason we lost you. She was killed that day. Good thing because I don't think caius would have let her death be quick and easy. He was devastated when he found out she had betrayed us. Marcus also we almost lost him again to solitude. She replied. A knock sounded at the door come in scuplicia called the door opened.


	16. Chapter 16

Aro walked in with his brothers in tow. Katerina sat up when she saw them. hello kat aro greeted as he walked you can call me katerina father she said as she got up and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. I'm so sorry that we lost you. He said as he kissed her head i know father I'm just so happy that we found eachother again. She replied Aro let go of her katerina looked at caius. I missed you too Cai and Marcus. She went over and hugged both of them. They group hugged so what happens now that I'm back she asked as she sat down on caius lap with her legs drapped over Marcus lap. We will have a small celebration just the royal family and gaurds. I don't want the rest the vampire community knowing we have you back we still haven't caught the two men who took you from us. Aro said he sat down next to sculpicia i see oh can i dress all up in a ballgown. And be all fancy she asked smiling like a child. I may dress in all black but i make it look sexy she replied caius eyes widened at her words yes my dear i can make it a ball in your honor and i will have Jane and Heidi escourt you to the city to pick out your outfit and of coarse a new wardrobe. You are a princess now katerina and you will train to behave like one. Your mother will teach you everything. And Marcus will teach you about our histories as vampires. I'm sorry to say but you can't have any contact with anyone outside these walls until we deem fit. Oh okay she replied as long as i get to hang out with caius and Marcus as much as i want. She replied yes you can around said do you have any other questions my dear. Aro asked yes can i see my old room. She asked yes you may Marcus and caius will bring you and if you like i can arrange for your stiluff to he moved there if you would like. Aro asked yes i would like that alot but tommorrow when I'm out shopping. She replied she stood up and kissed sculpicua on the cheek and hugged aro see you later dad and mom come on cai and Marcus she called as she opened the door they both followed her out the door. They led her to her nursery. She was surprised when they stopped in front of the very door she had passed everyday on her way to the studio. Marcus took out a skeleton key and unlocked it. He let her in first everything was covered in white sheets except the walls which were a dirty lilac thanks to all the dust. Marcus and caius carefully removed all the sheets. As she saw every piece of furniture revealed a memory rushed to her mind she touched every piece with a small smile upon her lips. Last was a rocking chair with white lattice trim. She sat down in the chair. I remember sitting here with you Marcus like it was yesterday. She looked up at him he smiled yes you were a very happy baby. And no one couldn't deny you anything. Even caius here. He replied she laughed she got up and hugged him. So who will escort me to the ball? You or caius or both? She asked it's your decision katerina Marcus replied I will make my decision tomorrow she replied I'm going to get some sleep before I go shopping tommorrow she said she walked out of the room leaving them behind. caius looked at Marcus I think you should escourt katerina to the ball you have hardly had anytime to really spend alone with her. He said as they made their way back to the throne room. Are you sure brother Marcus asked yes plus I will have my turn to dance with her sometime during the night. Caius replied yes you will Marcus replied.

The next morning katerina woke up early and got dressed she picked out jeans and her favorite Pierce the veil shirt and her converse sneakers. She left her hair down in its natural state of loose curls and put on light make up. There was a knock on her door come in she said caius walked in are you ready to go my beautiful angel. He asked she smiled and blushed at his complement yes I am she took his arm and he led her to the garage he opened the door to a black escalade with tinted windows. Jane and Heidi were already inside waiting for her felix and demitri were in a second Suv behind them. Once everyone was ready they made their way to the city. It took an hour to get there. They parked the car they were all wearing black hoodies so that the sun wouldn't hit their skin. Caius handed her a credit card buy whatever you want my dear. He said are you sure. She replied yes you couldn't even make a dent into our savings even if you tried. He replied smiling at her. OK she took the card and put it in her purse. They walked into the first store which was a furniture store. She picked out an entire bedroom set and ordered it to be delivered to the castle. A few hours later they came to the last store where their were bridal and prom dresses she turned to caius you can't be here while I pick out my dress I want you and Marcus to be surprised. She ordered ok me and demitri will wait at the car and bring the rest of your purchases. He left her with felix, Jane, and Heidi an hour later she had picked out the perfect dress and paid for it. She looked down at the card for the first time and was shocked that it said her name on it. Jane why does the card have my name on it?she asked oh the masters have been putting money in an account for you since you were a baby so that you would have money. She replied. Oh that was really sweet of them. She said. They left the store and went back to the car. Caius and demitri where waiting for them. Did you find everything you need caius asked yes i did katerina replied she hugged him thank you for the card. He just nodded and smiled they drove back to the castle. Demitri and felix brought her bags to her room. She went to find Marcus she found him in his room. She walked in without knocking he was just walking out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Oh shit I'm sorry she said katerina I didn't hear you knock he said I didn't um I'll com.. she couldn't finish her sentence or make her feet move she couldn't stop staring at him. He was beautiful he looked like a Roman God standing before her. Every muscle was perfectly defined in an ungodly way. He put all the male models in magazines to shame. See something you like katerina. He asked in a teasing tone. Um ye..I mean ah I don..she couldn't speak her stupid brain wouldn't function right she walked up to him and lightly placed her hands on his chest I was going to ask if you could escourt me to the ball tonight she finally spit out. He looked down at her as she looked up at him I would be honored to. He kissed her forehead. Now let me get dressed and I think you should be getting ready as well I know how woman take forever to get ready plus I think the girls are wanting to get ready with you. He said as he pulled away from her. Oh yes i should go I will see you later marcus. She said she turned around and left quickly. Once she got to her room she couldn't stop blushing everything she thought of Marcus. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Come in Jane walked in along with sculpicia and Heidi. Daughter why is your face so pink. Sculpicia asked concerned. She's blushing mistress Jane aswered. Why are you blushing kat she asked um I kind of walked in on Marcus just getting out of the shower. She replied which made her blush deeper. Oh well that was bound to happen. Sculpicia replied what do you mean mother. She asked oh um nothing you will find out sometime in the future. So was he pleasing to look at. Didyme always said he was pleasing to the eye. Sculpicia said yes he was and who is didyme. She asked. Marcus previous wife your father's sister. She died a few centuries back. He never told you. She replied no this is the first I am hearing of her. She replied well you should ask Marcus about her later. Let's get you ready for the ball. She replied okay mother. They began to get ready the whole time katerina couldn't stop thinking about didyme. And if she could ever match up to her in Marcus eyes. Why was she even caring she never had feelings for a man before. It was all new to she was also confused because she sort of had feelings for caius as well who would she choose she couldn't even think of deciding. Two hours later they were all done getting ready. Katerina slipped on a pair of stilettos. You are so beautiful my daughter Marcus will be proud to have you by his side tonight. They made their way to the ballroom. They waited for the men to arrive. Katerina saw caius first he was so handsome in his tux. He winked at her as he walked over to the door and walked in. Aro walked in next and took sculpicia by the arm and led her inside. Finally Marcus came down. She blushed when he looked at her he smiled when he reached he he took her hand and kissed it you are absolutely stunning my dear he said thank you Marcus you clean up very well also she replied. He laughed I do try my dear he then tucked her arm under his are you ready for tonight. He asked yes i am she replied and with that they walked through the doors to the ballroom.

Sorry it took so long I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please vote and comment I love comments.


	17. Chapter 17

Katerina slowly opened her eyes. She squinted as the sun hit her eyes. She started to sit up when she felt a cold barrier around her waist. She looked down and saw big muscular arms surrounding her. She blushed when she realized she was naked and when the memories began to filter through of the previous month...

Marcus guided katerina into the ballroom. It was beautiful like a fairytale. It was if she had stepped into The Beauty and the Beast. Marcus led her to the front where there was five thrones three in the front and two in the back. Marcus handed her over to aro. Aro took her hand and began a grand speech. At the end he crowned her their princess. After there was a loud applause. Katerina thanked everyone and swore to be a just leader and princess. She bowed after she said that again there was an applause. She was seated behind Marcus and Aros throne while sculpicia sat in the one behind aro and caius. As she sat watching everyone dance guards would make their way up to the throne to acknowledge her as their princess and to lay gifts at her feet. A half hour later marcus stood up and held his hand out to her will you honor me with a dance princessa he asked she smiled and blushed yes i would love to dance with you she slipped her hand into his and let him lead her to the middle of the floor. The music began and Marcus lead her. As they were dancing Marcus couldn't tear his eyes away from her. You look stunning in the dress my dear princessa. He whispered in her ear. She blushed lightly thank you Marcus she replied a shiver ran down her spine as his cold breath hit her ear. She looked up at him. Marcus can i ask you something. She asked of coarse what is it. He replied well while I was getting ready mother mentioned that you had been previously married to father's sister. But that she had died centuries ago. Is that true. She asked he looked as if he had zoned out for a second but then blinked and looked back at her. Yes i was her name was Didyme. I loved her very much but I don't think she loved me in the same way. She cared for me but she never really loved me. Why do you ask he replied. I was just wondering it was the first I was hearing about her and from what my mother said she was very beautiful and that you were completely in love with her and she was your world. She replied yes i was and she was my world. But she didn't feel the same for me. She married me because aro had promised her to me. When we were mortal. She loved another but he was killed when we over threw the Romanians. He replied the song ended I need some air. Will you join me she asked. I would like that very much he replied. They walked outside to the balcony that over looked the garden. She sat down on the bench. He sat down beside her. If you don't mind me asking how did she die. She asked. Marcus looked out towards the garden where there was a statue of didyme. She killed herself. He replied with sadness in his voice. But I thought vampires can't kill themselves. She asked they can't. She didn't directly kill herself but caused her death by exposing herself to mortals. Aro had no choice but to kill her for breaking the law. If he didn't there would have been an uproar from all covens. He replied. I'm sorry to bring this all up. Do you still love her. She asked. 24 years ago I would have said yes but someone saved me from my sorrowful life that I had been. She has fill my heart with more love than I could ever feel for replied as he looked back at katerina oh I see. She replied she was sad that he had already found another. Marcus noticed her demeanor change. He took her hand in his I think we should get back to the festivities. I'm sure caius is dying to dance with you. He said as he led her back inside. Once inside Marcus excused himself to go speak with aro. Not even 5 seconds later katerina felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around and came face to face with caius. He was absolutely dashing in his tux may I have this dance Princessa he asked as he bowed she laughed and accepted his hand. As they danced katerina leaned closer to caius a slow song began and she rested her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her. Her mind kept reeling back to the thought that Marcus had found someone else. She was slightly hurt by that thought. She was happy that caius was single for sure and that she already felt a deep connection to him. The song ended she hadn't even noticed that she had started to cry until they pulled away and caius wiped a tear from her cheek. What's wrong my princessa? He asked worried nothing I think I'm just tired I'm not really used to big parties. I think I will retire for the night tell everyone thank you and tell my father I enjoyed tonight. She said as she turned and left the ballroom.

Caius was confused at why she was crying. He walked over to aro and marcus. Where is katerina aro asked she is retiring for the night she wanted me to let you know that she says thank you. Caius replied Aro nodded in understanding.

Once Katerina was back in her room she changed out of her dress. She hung it up in her closet. She changed into her night clothes then laid down and went to sleep.

**********Two Weeks Later**********

Katerina was zoning out again as Marcus was explaining about all the different clans and who lived in them. He stopped talking when he noticed she wasn't paying attention. Katerina your zoning out again. He said what oh yeah I'm sorry Marcus it's just I have a lot on my mind. She replied I think that enough for today. We can pick up tomorrow. He replied thanks Marcus she got up quickly and took her book with her and left without saying goodbye. Marcus sat in his chair and sighed to himself she had been so distant since the ball. He wondered what was going on in that head of hers. His next lesson was going to be about mates and the mating bond. He couldn't wait to be able to tell her that she was his and Caius mate. But that would have to wait till tomorrow. A few minutes later Alec walked into the library master Marcus Aro request your presence in the throne room we have some unexpected guests. He said okay thank you Alex I will be right there. He left and followed Alec to the throne room. When he walked in he noticed 5 vampires. It wasn't until he sat down that he heard the voice of the one woman he hoped to never see again.

Marcus it's so good to see you. I have missed you since we last saw each other . You never wrote to me like you promised. The woman said as she smiled seductively. It's nice to see you too Cleopatra. I'm sorry I have been very busy. He replied I'll forgive you this time. She replied so what brings you and your family here today. Aro asked we wish to join forces and possible trading between you and our clan. One of the men answered Aro looked at him. Why would we increase our tradings with you? Aro asked Because we have something you want. Men bring in our gifts. The doors opened in walked demitri and Felix along with two members of cleopatras clan the were holding two men bound in chains. one with white blonde hair and the other short cropped brunette hair they stopped before Aro. Felix and demitri forces them to look up at the sight Aro caius and Marcus all growled in anger. Aro stood up and walked down. Wel well Stephan, and Vladimir. It's been awhile. Vladimir just spit at him. Marcus caius would you like to do the honors. Aro asked they both stood up and each stood in front of Vladimir and Stephan. They both grabbed their heads just as they were about to end them. When the door opened. In walked Katerina she was holding the red book about vampires father I have a question about one of the practices... She looked up and saw everyone and the two men. Her heart began to race quickly. They found her she was about to run when in seconds Aro was beside her. Katerina this clan captured your kidnappers and brought them here to be punished. You don't have to worry anymore they will never hurt you again. He said softly she hugged him tightly. He held her close and kisses the top of her head. Father if it's okay with you I would like to watch. I have yet to witness an execution. She asked yes you may if you feel you are up to it. He replied yes I am feeling up to it. She walked up to the front she sat down in caius throne Aro sat down his. She scanned the new faces in the crowd one face stood out it was a woman with caramel skin and long straight hair she looked to be Arabian or Egyptian. She was tall and very beautiful. She noticed that the woman was intently staring at Marcus with a seductive look. She swallowed the saliva that had build up in her mouth. How could she compete with that. She was an immortal goddess while she was a lowly mortal. She turned back to what was happening. She watched as the execution continued. Aro announced their crimes and their punishment was death. A minute later their bodies were torn apart and burned. Katerina couldn't keep her eyes officials of caius and Marcus as they ended the lives of her kidnappers they looked like vengeful gods. She smiled to herself evilly she was surprised to find that she had enjoyed watching. She looked over to the woman she was walking over to Marcus. She watched as the woman placed her hand on Marcus arm. She couldn't hear what they were saying to each other. That made her even more angry. She stood up. Aro are you going to introduce us to this exquisite beauty the man standing next to Marcus said Aro looked over towards Katerina. Yes this is my daughter and your Princess Katerina. The clan bowed except for the woman. She just gave Katerina a disgusted look then continued to talk with Marcus. Do you think you are too good to show some respect to your princess cleopatra? Caius asked no but I don't bow to lowly humans. She replied just bow Cleo Marcus said she rolled her eyes then quickly bowed then turned her attention back to Marcus. Now Marcus I would like to pick up where we left off last. She took his hand and led him out of the throne room. Katerina was holding back tears. Caius couldn't believe what he had just witnessed he moved over to Katerina come princess come spend time with me. You had questions didn't you? He said yes I did she replied she looked at caius and took his hand. He led her to his room. She walked in and sat down on his bed. He sat down beside her. The whole walk to his room he could smell the salt from the tears that had begun to brim in her eyes. He was angry that Marcus would go off with that whore of a woman cleopatra. He wrapped his arms around her. It's okay kat just let it it's better than holding it in. She tried to hold it in but finally just let the floodgates open. She cried into his chest. Why does... it.. hurt ...so much Cai. She asked I don't know kat I'm sorry he hurt you this way. I wish I could do something to help you. Just hold me Cai I just need to be held. She replied her sobs quieted down till all that was left was silent tears. She fell asleep in his arms. Caius picked her up and placed her under the covers of his bed. He kissed her forehead. I wish you knew that I love you more than anything my beautiful listener. And Marcus loves you the same. I'm sure he didn't intentionally hurt you. You are our everything our mate. He blew the candle out and left her to sleep.

Don't forget to review and vote


	18. Chapter 18

A month later...

Katerina woke up the next morning. She laid on the bed she didn't have the energy to get up. When she thought about the previous days events she started to cry again. It hurt so much that Marcus would dismiss her so easily. She then felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew it was Caius. She grabbed his hand and held it as she cried more. She couldn't take the pain in her chest. It hurt so much all she wanted to do was to curl up in a ball and disappear. She rolled over and curled into Caius chest. Caius rubbed her back softly. I don't want to see him today. She said okay you don't have to I will tell him your not feeling well. Caius replied will you be okay alone while I get some breakfast for you? He asked she nodded her head okay I will be back as soon as I can. He replied as he kissed her forehead. He left to get her breakfast. He stopped by Marcus study. He knocked before he went in. It's open. Marcus replied from inside. Caius walked in he saw Cleo in a chair looking at her nails. What do you need brother. Marcus asked I just came by to tell you that Katerina will not be joining you for lessons for a while. I will continue her teaching while you are occupied by guests. He said with an edge to his voice. Marcus glared back at him Cleo can you excuse me and Caius for a few minutes we need to discuss some private matters. Marcus said. Sure Marc she replied she kissed his cheek then left. Caius waited till they couldn't hear Cleopatra's steps couldn't be heard. I can't believe you Marcus how can you have that tramps claws all over you while your mate is just two doors down! You want to know what I did all last night I was comforting our heartbroken mate while you were busy entertaining your guest! Caius yelled at him Don't yell at me for this I didn't have a choice. She hasn't left my side since she arrived! I have been trying to get away from her! But since we were intimate the last time she was here 100 years ago she has this delusion that I want to be with her! I have tried to tell her that I am not interested in a further romantic relationship with her. But she is determined to change my mind! Marcus yelled back. Then why didn't y tell her you already have a mate. Caius asked Because you know Cleo she hears that she has competition she will kill that person. I can't put Katerina in that kind of danger. She still human. Plus I haven't even taught her about the mating bonds. Marcus said as he sighed to himself. I was going to tell her today but then SHE came. Marcus replied. Well I guess I will tell her for you. She has been depressed since the ball. Do you know why? Caius asked. No I don't I was wondering why she was so distracted lately. Marcus replied she's upset because you weren't clear with her when you told her that some had fill the hole in your undead heart and that the someone was her. Now she sees you with Cleo she thinks that it's her. Your breaking her heart. Caius replied Marcus looked up at him in shock. I didn't know or think that she was able to feel the mating pull already. Marcus replied well she can and you better fix this before something bad does happen. Caius replied as he walked out the door. Marcus sighed to himself his heart hurt at the new that Katerina was suffering because of his carelessness. The door opened Marcus looked up to meet the sight of Cleo in one of her most revealing dresses. Mark can you help me with my zipper I can't reach it. She turned around to reveal her backside. He gritted his teeth fine he got up and helped zip the dress up she turned around thank you mark. She kissed him on the lips. He pushed her away Cleo what the he'll is your issue did you not listen to me when I told you that I'm not interested. He said but mark you know you want me. I can see it in your eyes. She replied seductively as she moved closer to him. No I don't want you. He replied fine then just one kiss before you make your decision. She kissed him one more time he tried to pull away but she wrapped her arms around his neck. The door opened Marcus heard someone gasped all Marcus saw was the billowing head of black hair. Then they were gone. Shit, no Kat! Get off me you tramp he pushed her forcibly off of him. What the hell Marcus. What's your issue! Cleo yelled your my issue. Now because of you my mate thinks I'm with you and not her. He yelled back what your mate you never told me you had a mate. Who the hell is she. It's Katerina Aro's daughter. He started to leave you better not be here when I come back. With that he slammed the door and left to find Katerina.

When Caius came back with her breakfast. She ate very little then went and laid back down in his bed. Katerina I got your lesson from Marcus so you can keep up with your lessons. Caius said softly to her she turned around and faced him. What's my lesson today. Well today you are going to learn about vampire mates. He explained to her all the ins and outs of vampire mating. So your saying that every vampire has a soul mate but sometimes and rarely they can have two. And that they can never ever hurt their mate. Does that mean I will have one. She asked well I was going to discuss that with you. You are one of the rare ones. You have two mates. He said really who are they do you know. She asked yes I do and so do you. He replied really please tell me. She asked well it's me and Marcus. He replied what really your my mate she smiled yes I am he replied that explains why I felt so connected to you since I first spoke to you at the masquerade party. But if Marcus is also my mate why is he with the other woman. She asked sadly well Marcus met her before he met you. They have a complicated history. He never meant to hurt you in this way. He is trying to get her away from him but she won't listen to him he does love you more than anything. Caius explained I see s when he said that someone had filled the hole in his heart was he talking about me she asked yes he was. She nodded I'm going to go for a walk I need to process all this information. She said as she slipped on her jacket I will be back I awhile. She said ok I will be here waiting. He replied. Katerina made her way to Marcus study when she reached the door she debated if she should go in. She finally decided to go in she opened the door she gasped at the sight of Cleo and Marcus in what looked like a passionate embrace and kiss. She covered her mouth and turn quickly and ran. She could hear Marcus yell after her she kept running until she found herself in Aro's study. Aro ad Sculpicia stood up quickly at the sudden appearance of their daughter crying. Sweetie what happened why are you crying sculpicia asked worried. I walked in on Marcus kissing that woman Cleo . She said what are you sure my dear. Aro asked he looked livid. I'm going to kill him Aro said wait husband you know that Cleo probably forced herself on him. He would never intentionally cause harm to the mate bond. Sulpicia said I think I know what to do. She said Katerina at me Marcus loves you I know he does ever since he held you in his arms that first day. He has been waiting for you his whole life. I know he would throw all of it away on that tramp of a woman. She has been trying to be with him since they met. Every time he refuses her. Sculpicia said so what do I do Katerina replied your going to claim what's yours and send. That vile woman packing. She said come she led her back to her room. The next hour sculpicia dressed her up and did her make up. When she finished she smiled. Now he can't resist you. She gave her instructions on what to do. Now Katerina was standing in front of Marcus study one last time. She took a deep breath then exhaled. She reached and opened the door.

Once inside she didn't see Marcus but she did see Cleo sitting in his chair like she belonged there. Katerina got pissed. She walked over to her. Oh look if it isn't the mortal princess. What you want pathetic thing. You know things were going great for me and Marcus until you came into the picture. She snapped at Katerina. No they weren't he never wanted you and he doesn't want you. So I came here to ask you to leave and never come back. She said or what you'll try to hurt me. I'd let to see you try. I could snap your neck like that if I wanted to Cleo replied. Oh I won't d anything but I will have you executed for breaking thee law. Katerina replied Cleo got up and slammed her against the wall and held her by her the neck squeezing tightly. Katerina was gasping for air. She couldn't breathe. Don't yo dare threaten me you pathetic human. I will end you. Marcus is all mine and no one else's especially not yours. Katerina began to turn blue. That's it breathe your last Cleo said katerina started to see black spots then her eyes began to close. She tried to fight it she had to live for caius and Marcus. Suddenly the pressure was gone she collapse to the ground the last thing she heard was the ear piercing scream of Cleo and Marcus voice calling her name over and over then everything went black...

Marcus tried to run after katerina but lost her scent half way through. He sighed to himself he didn't want to go back to his study. Most likely Cleo was still there. She could never take a hint. He went to the gardens he stayed there for the rest of the day. As the sun set he was watering the flowers at didymes grave when suddenly a searing fear shot through his chest from his bond with katerina. He ran back into the castle. He ran into sculpicia. Where is katerina. He asked frantically I thought she was with you I sent her to your study. She replied no Cleo is there alone. I was in the garden. He ran do his study at full speed. He could feel the bond fading as he ran. He got to his study and threw the doors open. He attacked Cleo. He grabbed her and threw her across the room. He grabbed her by the head and ripped it off. He threw her into the fireplace. He then ran over to where Katerina had fallen to the ground. KATERINA, KAT, MY LOVE PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME I'M SO yelled he listened for her heartbeat it was faint but still there. He called Caius. Caius walked in seconds later what happened to her. He frantically asked. She tried to kill her. Marcus cried it's all my fault he held her closer. Marcus she's still alive that's al that matters. I'll have Aro send for Carlisle. We just need to put her somewhere comfortable. He took Katerina from Marcus come brother. Marcus followed behind. Caius laid her down in Marcus bed.

A week later Katerina opened her eyes. She tried to speak but her throat hurt too much. It felt as if someone had clawed at it till raw. She turned her head and winced she saw a blonde haired man with topaz eyes. Where am I. Is this heaven. She asked hoarsely. The man chuckled no princess it's not this is Marcus room. Don't talk to much you suffered severe bruising. You will need to rest for the next week no talking. The door opened she turned and looked over Caius walked in how is she Carlisle. He asked you can ask her yourself. Caius walked over hey princess. How you feeling. He asked I'm doing okay. Where is Marcus he saved me she said he will be around later. He replied oh ok she replied get some rest princess I will be back later. He kissed her forehead then left. Katerina fell back to sleep.

A few days later...

Marcus walked into his room. He tried to be quiet. But hit the desk which made some books fall off the table. Katerina stirred a little then opened her eyes. She looked around until her eyes landed on Marcus picking up the books that fell. Marcus is that you she asked he stopped and looked back at her yes it's me princessa. He replied. He walked over to her he grabbed her hand I'm so sorry I should have been there for you. He said I know my love. Marcus I forgive you and I love you Caius explained Everything about the mating pull. She replied. I love you so much more. He replied he leaned down she looked up into his eyes they were almost black. He looked down to her lips he slowly leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back he moved onto the bed next to her. He pulled her closer to him. She moved over until she was on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They continued until he pulled away. If we don't stop I will lose control. He whispered into her ear. It's fine I want you marcus. He nodded and continued. They continued until she was too exhausted to continue. She woke up the next morning in bliss.

Hope you enjoyed let me know your thoughts. Review and vote. Thanks again


End file.
